Who You Are
by HEISMEANDIAMYOU
Summary: Summary: The tallest have had it with Zim so they send a mysterious assassin after him. But this assassin seems to have ulterior motives, What are they? And what about Dib will he try to help Zim or let him be hunted down like an animal? This story can be taken as ZADR/ZADF, whatever floats your boat I guess….XD


Rating: M

Author: HEISMEANDIAMYOU

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Humor

Summary: The tallest have had it with Zim so they send a mysterious assassin after him. But this assassin seems to have ulterior motives, What are they? And what about Dib will he try to help Zim or let him be hunted down like an animal? This story can be taken as ZADR/ZADF, whatever floats your boat I guess….XD

Warnings: This fic is M for the violence and descriptive gore in later chapters. It's my first story so it might not be as good as other peoples. It includes an outside character that have a back story and is necessary for the story, so please if you it's going to bother you don't read it.

**Chapter 1: The Target is?**

Tallest Red and Purple showed expressions of pure distaste and annoyance. Their eyes screamed in frustration and barely restrained rage. But Zim continued to rave and rant about his new brilliant and ingenious plans to take over the filthy planer earth, completely oblivious of the dark looks he was receiving on screen. After 15 minutes of going over his latest plan, Zim courteously and respectfully bowed and signed off.

There was a heavy awkward silence that fell between the two leaders when the transmission ended.

Tired of the eerie silence, Purple spoke up first. "It's like the… thing that wouldn't shut up!" He huffed crossing his arms, casting a long sided glance at Red who was still glaring at the blackened screen. "Red?.." he repeated himself, lifting his right antennae forward as an irken who felt like taking him over when he didn't get a response.

Tallest Red suddenly made a sharp turn and hovered in the direction of the lounge, his expression still buried in thought.

"Hey! Red where-"

"Come to the lounge…" Red cut in sharply. "I need to speak with you… in private"

Purple eyed him strangely before following him.

Once in the privacy of the lounge, Red gave a heavy sigh. "Purple I've been thinking" He started. "Are you as tired of Zim as I am?" he asked.

Purple was slightly taken aback by this, considering how deep in thought Red seemed to be in, but answered nonetheless. "Of course I mean he's annoying, but at least he isn't here to cause destruction! Imagine the chaos he'll be causing if we let him stay!"

"No, he isn't causing destruction but he is still interfering with the conquest. Need I remind you that we are in a crucial position right now with all the supply ships going missing, we can't afford distractions…..and Zim is a distraction! He distracts us when we answer his calls and whatnot" Red explained.

"Red what are you getting at?" Purple said crossing his arms. "Do you want to get rid of him? You know we can't since we already tried it once, remember? I don't think we can afford to have the control brains down for months again"

"Yes…" Red nodded then raised a claw "…but we don't have to use-"

"Wait Red whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Purple cut in, fully aware of what was actually going on. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, almost panicking now.

"Just hear me out okay?" Red said hovering right up to Purple and looking him in the eye. Purple could see that Red was nervous about his own suggestion.

"Red w-we can't go against a proclamation from a previous tallest!" Purple exclaimed "It's suicide! We'll be stripped off of our PAK's and dipped in acid in a public execution…. it's against our code as tallest….No! as Irkens… if anyone knew we were even thinking-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Red snapped, paused then clamed down "…look…" He continued "I… I know how this sounds, but we are tallest and as tallest we are responsible for the success of this operation. We can't fail this time around! I mean we already failed once"

"But to terminate him?" Purple's voice didn't sound so sure plus he didn't know what to think, as he silently weighed down his options:

On one side they could get rid of the annoyance, that was named Zim, forever. This thought made Purple want to smile and celebrate but at the same time he thought of the consequences of disobeying a law he had grown up knowing and fearing if they got caught disobeying such a law.

It was known by all Irkens that tallest Miyuki forbade violence within the Irken race. It was to ensure safety and equality within the planet, to make it peaceful. The only exception to this law was that of protection or self-defense of oneself, a mate or a family member in general but even then they would have to stand trial. Not only that but there was another law that was enforced by tallest Miyuki, it stated that no one that was 'activated' on a certain date could be killed or terminated. No one really knew why, but this law protected a certain generation of Irkens and the ones before it and no one even bothered to question why, Red and Purple themselves were protected by this along with Zim, so with this in mind it would be wrong in every moral way to try and kill Zim deliberately. He was protected. He was meant to be untouchable. The risk seemed too great.

Red stared at his fellow tallest expression that went from thoughtful, to happy, to then fearful.

"Just imagine Purple, not having to deal with Zim." Red said cutting through Purples thoughts with an excited tone. If he got Purple to agree then it would be settled… and if they did get caught he wouldn't go down alone.

"All right so let's say that I agree with this idea of yours Red" Purple replied eyeing his companion then continuing. "How do we avoid getting caught, Huh?"

"Just leave that to me Purple" He smiled maliciously knowing he had gotten his way. "I know exactly who to call"

It had been a week since tallest Red and Purple had decide to terminate their little 'problem'. When it came to 'who' would be able to do such a task they knew that there was only one who could do it. She was the most known and feared bounty hunter that the galaxy had to offer because of her brutality and wild nature. But no matter how known she was, there where very little who have seen her and knew what she looked like or how to contact her. She always worked in secrecy and in the darkest of shadows, so there were plenty rumors around her but lesser facts. The only thing that was certain about her identity was that she was an Irken.

In that week, Red and Purple had to try really hard to track her down. It was a difficult task for them, especially since they would occasionally loose her signal, due to not being able to work the controls fast enough. Other than that, they had to be discreet about it too, leaving no trace of data after using the location mother board of the Massive.

But eventually they established contact. The room was dark and the dim light of the static screen was the only thing illuminating in the darkness. Red and Purple stood in the middle of the room alone, they had to use their private lounge for the call as an extra precaution. However, they had told everyone to go for a snack break, leaving them alone in that area of the Massive itself. The screen started to clear up until all you could see on the other end was a dark outline of an Irken body that had a pair of big eyes covered with green goggles.

"Greetings my tallest, to what do I owe this honor?" She spoke. Her voice was smooth, sly but respectful. It showed the professional discipline she possessed.

Red and Purple simply stared even though they had thought of contacting her. They had no idea how they were going to address her, I mean she WAS older than they were. So they just stared for a second or two before she cleared her throat.

"Ahem…excuse me my tallest?"

"Uh yes um pardon us but we don't know your name" Red spoke up.

"Oh!" She said in surprise. "Forgive me but first, I must know why I am called for, if you don't mind. It's for my own protection of identity, I hope you understand"

"Yes well we have heard of the services you offer" Purple cut in, wanting to be in the conversation.

"My services?" She echoed, her right antennae rising slightly.

"Yes, we think we might have a job for you if you are interested"

"I see" She said nodding. "If I may suggest to you my tallest, that we must meet to discuss on this 'matter'. I like to make these arrangements personally, not to mention it's safer for your image. I assure you, things of this nature are a very delicate manner."

"Does that mean you are interested?" They both voiced not being able to cover the slight hope behind their words.

"Interested? Why my tallest it would be an honor to serve you, if you would be so kind to give me your quadrant location, I should arrive in no less than a few minutes"

Still in a trance Red moved forward to the dashboard and pressed a button.

Red and Purple sat in their chairs both staring ahead with mirrored blank looks. They were still trying to process what was going on, and were currently in a mild state of shock. They were shaken out by the sudden sound alarms activating. A few guards entered the room quickly right after.

"My tallest there seems to be a problem, don't panic. We will take care of it, just stay here while we look into it" The guards said bowing and at the same time trying to sound calm. But the fact was that they were quite nervous. Someone de-activated the monitoring system of the lower storage level but there was no trace as to telling how it was done. That fact for itself was unnerving because they had the best security available and things like this shouldn't be able to happen.

Red and Purple nodded with that and the guards left leaving them alone once more. They turned toward each other as they heard the guards locking them in their lounge, then one of the guards spoke to them using the intercom.

"Forgive me Sirs, it's just a precaution" before they signed off and left.

"Red" Purple broke the silence. Red looked back at him with a worried expression on his face, thinking of what could possibly be happening….

The thought wasn't able to complete itself because there was a small noise that was coming from the air vent. They looked at each other in fear then looked up at the same time. After a moment, the vent door squeaked open and a figure jumped down.

Getting up from her crouched position on the floor she stood up straight. Red and Purple gasped at the smaller female Irken, their minds taking a few minutes to process the information in front of them. This Irken she had a uniform or at least half of one that was worn by royal guards not only that but it displayed the colors of the former Tallest Miyuki!

"Good evening my Tallest" She bowed "I am at your service"

"Ahem, thank you for getting so fast here um-" Red stopped still not knowing her name.

"Xean" She quipped helpfully

"Xean" Red repeated feeling like he had heard it somewhere a long time ago, Purple too felt the same way oddly enough. But both pushed the thought away. "Yes, well Xean we have a mission for you"

Xean nodded in acknowledgment signaling them to continue.

"We would like for you to 'take care' of someone for us" Red continued.

"Could you do that for us?" Purple asked. He wasn't sure if they should be doing this but it was too late. Her presence unnerved him, he just wanted this to be over.

"Of course Tallest Purple" She said talking to Purple directly. "Who is the traitor I must hunt?" she said now addressing both of them.

Red and Purple looked at each other before turning back to Xean. "We want you to terminate Irken Invader Zim"

"Invader Zim?" Xean questioned in interest "The same Zim that was responsible for Tallest Miyuki's downfall?!" She asked a vicious smile spreading across her face.

"Yes" Red affirmed.

"It would not be a problem" Xean said. "but as for the subject of payment however…"

"Payment?" Purple asked.

"Why, yes my Tallest. I have to live off of something now don't I?" she asked.

"Yes of course! The payment… how much would this cost?" Red said quickly.

"For the kill, that is on the house." she smiled delightedly and added "however, for my lips to remain sealed… that is an entirely different matter."

After discussing her terms and conditions, Xean left, a just as quick as she had appeared. Apparently she was not interested in monies. but in snacks, a large amount of snacks. But the tallest didn't question it though, they didn't want for her to go through with her threat.

After leaving the Tallest lounge, Xean hurried to get out of the Missive's quadrant, the guards would not be distracted forever. Once she felt she was far away enough she contacted her base's main operation sector. The screen on the dashboard of her voot turned on displaying a static mess. She then punched in a code which opened the line of contact.

"Xean?" she heard the call over the speakers as the image completely cleared.

"Yes Mell its me" Xean responded

"What happned?" Mellow asked her eyes curious "what did the Tallest want? They didn't y'know catch you right?"

"No" Xean responded "actually I have been given a mission" she said with a smile

"To do what?" Mellow asked now more curious than before.

"Terminate Invader Zim" Xean said with a almost crazed laugh "It seems I will be traveling to planet Earth. So I will need my equipment have it ready for when I get back please. I am going on a little detour today"

Mellow nodded on her end. "Will do"

Then the transmission was cut.

AN: And there you have it. Like? Hate? Drop me a review with you thoughts :D


End file.
